


Kiss Proof

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aitreni, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Drabble Challenge, Kissing, Lipstick, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something missing in her roommate’s outfit and Zatanna knows what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scriba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriba/gifts).



Zatanna is lounging on the coral couch with her legs crossed and hasn’t said a word since Raquel emerged from the bathroom.

Raquel knows Zatanna has impeccable taste for fashion. So when Zatanna bites her bottom lip and she tilts her head in slightly frowning, Raquel is instantly worried and regrets showing her. Sure, it’s not bad; she likes the color-splash in her white midriff shirt and the black leather pants and sleeveless jacket. She likes the thin, chain link around her belt loop. She likes her _look_. But the way Zatanna is staring at her? She starts to retreat back into the bathroom, not waiting for a reply on what she thought of her outfit for the party but before Raquel can even move, Zatanna moves lightning fast and grabs her hand. “Wait,” she says, looking sheepish. “You look hot. Really.”

“You don’t sound so sure,” Raquel clips back immediately, more embarrassed than angry. If she had Zatanna’s pale complexion, her cheeks would have been a bright red by now. Zatanna smiles though and whenever she does that, it disarms Raquel completely.

“No, I mean it. You look sexy,” she leads her back to the bathroom, still clutching her hand as if Raquel would disappear, her high heels clicking on the wooden floor of their shared loft. The mirror reflects the image of a grinning Zatanna smoothing Raquel’s spiky hair. “You’re just missing something is all.”

Raquel frowns. “Like what?”

Zatanna furrows her eyebrows in thought for a moment, her full lips in a tight line as she studies her roommate’s look with a critical eye.

“Like…” She snaps her fingers. “Oh, I know!”

She snatches a tube of lipstick from her mini-purse and turns Raquel over to face her. “Stick your lips out for me,” she orders, puckering her lips in demonstration while twisting the tube out. Raquel gives her a wry look, but complies and mimics her.

The concentrated look returns as she starts the application, gently smoothing and pressing the tube on her lips with practiced precision. She steadies her work by holding Raquel’s chin in place, tilting it up slightly for a better angle. Raquel can’t help but stare at her unusually serious, light blue eyes and thinks it’s funny since Raquel's been staring at her scarlet red lips since the first day they met or at least moved in together. She chuckles, her chest rumbling since moving her lips is not an option.

“I’m going to mess up,” Zatanna chimes, not breaking her fixed focus, but briefly glances at her. “And what’s so funny?”

“Nothin’. Just that I used to do this sort of thing with my friend back home. If she were here, she’d say I’m hopeless without her.” Raquel replies, managing not to move her lips too much.

Zatanna makes a lopsided grin. “I think your friend maybe onto something there.”

“Ha ha. Well, I was too busy in space kicking alien ass.”

“And yet you’re a nervous wreck when it comes to parties. Amazing,” Raquel’s mouth almost opens in an indignant gasp, about to demand an explanation but is interrupted when Zatanna moves back, nodding at her handy work. “All done.” She sets her lipstick down and turns Raquel over by the shoulders to face the mirror again.

A dark, rich orchid colors her glossy lips and suddenly her look is better and brings out her light aquamarine blue eyeliner against her swarthy, brown skin. Raquel grins, forgetting her earlier planned rebuttal. “Wow. You’re _right_.”

“Told ya,” Zatanna says, smugly. “But there’s one last thing.”

Raquel turns to face her, still smiling. “What’s that?”

A pair of warm lips press against hers in that moment, hands still on her shoulder but now gripping a little harder. Raquel’s eyes are wide and her mouth opens slightly, allowing Zatanna to go deeper and feel her warm breath before breaking the kiss with a breathy sigh. They share eye contact, brown orbs meeting sky blue, and Zatanna has a look of uncertainty, as if she has broken an unspoken wall between them and wondering if she ruined something special. Raquel must still look shocked because Zatanna all but blushes. “Raq, I-”

Raquel surges forward and kisses back in a rush, putting her arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Zatanna returns the gesture and closes her eyes as her tongue flicks with hers and tastes ice mint and _oh, does that feel good_. They pull away without breaking their hold on each other, a little more relaxed. Raquel raises an eyebrow, absolutely _livid_. “You know, you probably ruined the make up you just put on.”

Zatanna smirks darkly, confidence regained, a finger playfully tracing a small circle on the back of Raquel’s neck.

“It’s kiss proof.”

_Oh._


End file.
